The Past
by datepalmspice
Summary: The Sannin: their past beginning from when they graduate the academy. Rated t for future violence and minor language, and maybe future alcohol.
1. Prolouge

I started this because I'm having a writers block on my other one. And I don't like it very much, as well. Please rate and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own. A very good thing, considering my drawing skills.

* * *

Prolouge

Tsunade woke up to the smell of fresh air coming in with a gentle, warm breeze coming in through her window. Accompanying it were beams of warm, cozy sunlight. All was quiet in her house, as everyone elswas still asleep. As she slipped out of her bed and pulled on slippers, she realized today was the day. The day she would graduate from the academy, with almost perfect marks, and become a real kunoichi of Konoha! Smiling as she realized this, she pulled on some clothes and ran to the kitchen to grab a rice ball or two. She had volunteered to come early to help prepare for the graduation. Then, a quick check in the mirror to make sure her hair was cooperating. She must look her best for the big day! As she slid out the door, she looked back at her house. The next time her family would see her, she would be a different person!

* * *

Orochimaru rose at dawn, as he did everyday. Today was an unusual day, yes, but why should thisinterrupt him from his daily routine? Today was graduation, so he would need to get to the academy a bit earlier. That would cut his daily morning practice a bit short. But, hopefully his becoming and actually ninja of Konoha would upgrade him to harder things than just simple ninjutsu and taijutsu practice. Those were easy. And they were surprisedwhen he got perfect scores? After gathering some kunai and shuriken, headed out to the training grounds.

_

* * *

_

_ Beeeeeep. Beeeeeeeep. Beeeeeeeep._

"Damn alarm clock………. another minute……………………………………"

"Oh _shit_!" Jiraiya sat straight up on his bed and glanced at the clock. "Just great!"

Ten minutes until he was supposed to be at the academy. For graduation.

Of all days to sleep in.

Pulling on his clothes, he grabbed an apple, and bolted out the door.


	2. Almost There

Please rate and review!

Disclaimer do i even have to?: no, doesn't own

* * *

I

"Today, you are no longer students of the academy, but real shinobi of Konoha," the academy sensei started. "You will be matched will a jounin sensei, and will be sent on missions with him or her. I will announce the teams now."

Tsunade was almost squirming in her seat. The ceremony for families was over, and she was now inside the classroom, waiting for her name to be called.

'Uggh, will it ever be called?!?!'

"And the next team will be……" the sensei paused to glance down at the list. "Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru."

* * *

Jiraiya glanced around to look at his new teammates. There was that blonde girl with the high ponytail. Tsunade was her name, according to the sensei. She had pretty good marks; smart. Always answering questions in class, and stayed with her group of friends all the time. And then Orochimaru, the perfect student. Jiraiya mentally rolled his eyes at the thought of it. Perfect marks, unlike his poor ones, and perfect ninjutsu and taijutsu. Man, working with this guy was going to be a pain.

* * *

Orochimaru assessed his new teammates as they walked out the door. The girl, Tsunade, seemed okay. It's not like he really wanted to work with people, he would rather go on missions by himself. But the other one, Jiraiya, was going to really keep him behind. His poor marks and constant stupidity were going to get inthe way. Not to mention all that bragging.

* * *

As they walked down the hall, Tsunade thought about what her life was like now. No more academy! But she was to be with two new teammates. The boy with dark hair, Orochimaru, was always alone, and never talked to anyone. He was the best in the class, and always gave off a cold aura. The other one with the white fuzzy hair, Jiraiya, was always acting up, and was dreadfully annoying. She remembered him playing a prank on one of the senseis, which got him in big trouble. He never seemed to do well in school either. 'But,' she wondered 'what will our sensei be like….' 


	3. The First Meeting

Sorry about the delay. I'm really bad with writing on a steady pace, so it seems. Unless my grade depends on (of course, that always is the case). Sorry about the bad layout, it won't let me space it the way I want it to be (every time I save it and change it, it reverts back --). Any way, enjoy and please rate and review.

doesn't own

* * *

II

Each new team was instructed to meet in the classroom the next day to meet their sensei. From there, the sensei would explain everything else. As Jiraiya walked in, a bit late, he looked around for his new teammates. Orochimaru was at the back, by himself, while Tsunade was with her group of friends, talking and giggling.

"Wow, Tsunade, you're life is going to be so much easier now that you have Orochimaru on your team. He'll do all the work-you won't have to do any," one of Tsunade's friends started.

"Yeah, but she's also stuck with that Jiraiya," another added. "He's going to really be a burden. I hope he won't get in your way too much. When I sat next to him, he never did his work. I always covered my work so he didn't dare copy."

"Uggh, is he really that bad?" another asked.

"Well, you can never be to sure," the friend responded. " I still don't know about neither of my new teammates. I've never talked to either, so I don't know what is going to happen when that test comes along for each team."

"What test?" Tsunade asked, a slightly worried look on her face.

One by one, each group was taken by their jounin sensei. All of the students watched subtly as each one came in, wondering if it was their turn and what their sensei would be like. One by one, each team was taken, anxious and nervous. Soon, only one team was left. Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru.

* * *

_ Taptaptaptapataptap _went Jiraiya's foot as he sat waiting for this jounin. 

And waiting.

Jiraiya wondered about this new sensei. I mean, a good ninja was never supposed to be late. In the battlefield, this could cause many problems; that was just common sense. And its not like this guy would have anything to delay him. This was _Konoha_, for petes sake, not the middle of the Rock country!

* * *

Tsunade sat in a seat, arm propped on the desk and chin rested on her soft hand, brown eyes darting around the room. All of her friends had left with their teams a while ago, and she really didn't have anything to do. Orochimaru was still sitting at the back, eerier and quiet as usual. Jiraiya was sitting in the front, slouched and impatiently tapping his foot. Watching her new teammates, thoughts of the future floated through her head. What her new sensei would be like, what her teammates were really like, their missions…………… it was all she could think about. I mean, what would their first missions be like? What would the sensei do for that test her friend had mentioned? It can't be too hard. Her marks were almost perfect, and her academy sensei always complemented her ability to pick up on things easily. So she shouldn't really have any problems. Nah.

* * *

Orochimaru sat still in the back, as her always had. Waiting, silently, for this sensei who was now currently a waste of time. He could be training now, perfecting that new shuriken technique that he read about in that advanced taijutsu book he found in the library when his academy sensei asked him to get a book for the class, as no one else could do it. But, he had to, so he just waited.

* * *

_ Whoosh_ went the door as it slid open. Simultaneously, as it had been programmed, each set their eyes n the person who walked in the door. A man with tan skin, and brown hair with a beard casually walked in, a lit pipe dangling from his mouth. Three pair of eyes followed him as he sat down on the desk in front of the classroom, some more rapt than others. 

"Um, are you our sensei?" Tsunade piped up, after a rather awkward silence that no one would really admit too, sitting up straight as she asked.

The man just smiled, eyes gleaming with a bit of sparkle. "Yes, I am," he responded, blowing out some some smoke after his answer.

"Then why are you late?" Jiraiya started, his voice full of dull annoyance. "We were waiting here forever. And no one is allowed to smoke in here, school rules."

Orochimaru just resumed looking out the window.

And, Sarutobi just smiled. His first impression of this new students was, well, interesting.


End file.
